The Other Dove
by FranziskavonKarmaWhippedYou
Summary: Clive had a secret: he had a sister lurking around. But Cecilia hasn't grown up properly. What will become of the troubled teenager? Rated T for violence and gore in the second chapter, along with swearing.
1. Chapter 1

Inspired by this piece of art: .com/art/Clive-genderbent-ver-REUPLOADED-268444180 I was originally thinking genderbent Clive but instead I went for a relative.

Clive Dove looked over his shoulder at his sister. She was sitting on the chair, staring forlornly at the ground. He felt sorry for her, but she had chosen herself to resume his research while she was gone. Cecilia Dove had been far more intelligent than Clive himself, but she would never show it publically. She was rather withdrawn around people, even Clive himself.

"Cecilia. You don't have to force yourself," Clive said to her and left. Cecilia's gaze didn't remove itself from the ground until Clive had left the complex, then she shuffled the chair over to her desk and pulled out her trustworthy pen that was nearly at the end of its ink supply. Calculations filled various sheets of paper that were scattered across the desk, but Cecilia had long finished with those calculations. She scrawled some more where she could find space, then stood up.

"Nothing more to do, m'lady?" Cecilia's personal maid, Larisa, asked. Larisa had been a refugee from a minor, undocumented Russian war and had been searching for jobs. Cecilia, who had recently joined the creation efforts of Future London, needed a maid to help her keep Cecilia's life in check.

"No, Larisa. There is nothing more for me to do here," Cecilia said coldly. Her accent was exactly the same as Clive's, only changed over to female, but nobody could ever hear it as Cecilia's voice was always emotionless. "I am going out. If my brother comes back, please inform him I am out."

"Remember, m'lady, not to mingle with Layton and his friends," Larisa warned. "Your plan might blow." Cecilia knew this as whenever Clive took a short break from his adventure with Layton, he would tell Cecilia how everything was going and when complications developed. Cecilia was always ready to change the plan, with her quick mind.

Cecilia wasn't known among the Family, so when she rarely ventured out of the laboratory, she would make her way there through the tunnel. Cecilia always removed her socks and shoes and ventured through the tunnels barefoot, and that was what she did again. When she reached the end of the tunnel, there was a part of ground where she could sit and put her footwear back on. Today, Cecilia was a lot more tense than usual where she walked and in areas where she would've slipped, she thought of the danger beforehand and held onto the wall.

"Good morning, Cecilia," Ward greeted her as she passed, but Cecilia didn't even grace him with a glance. Ward seethed but he knew Cecilia was no social butterfly. When Cecilia eventually got to the top of the stairs from the Thames, she was spotted by Flora Reinhold.

"Professor? Doesn't she look like me?" Flora pointed at Cecilia. Cecilia's dress of choice quite resembled Flora's preferred style, and coincidentally Cecilia was also wearing boots with stiletto heels which were near impossible to walk in.

"She does," Layton nodded. "But it might just be a coincidence." Layton's words rang true, but Flora pursued Cecilia anyway. Cecilia noticed Flora pursuing her and made a swift turn into a dead-end alley, where Cecilia approached the wall and turned round, catching Flora's eye.

"So," Cecilia said coldly. "Why are you following me?" Flora blushed, unaware that Cecilia had caught on with the following plan and also unaware that it was obvious.

"Um... what's your name?" Flora asked. Cecilia's eyes hardened over.

"Cecilia Dove. What's it to you?" she asked, avoiding insulting Flora. There was no point insulting a stranger.

"Oh... I thought you were someone else," Flora mumbled apologetically. "E-excuse me." Just as Flora turned, Clive jogged into the alleyway.

"Flora! Oh, there you are. The Professor's been worried. Hmm?" Clive caught Cecilia's eye, but he could only read that Cecilia was unwilling to show her emotions at that time. Flora noticed what looked like a staredown.

"Um, Luke? Do you know this girl?" Flora asked politely. After all, she wasn't butting into a conversation, right?

"Yes. As a matter of fact, I do. The Professor's just coming, you should go see him. I need to talk with Cecilia," Clive said, his gaze unwavering. Flora rushed off and Clive walked over to Cecilia.

"So you took my advice, I see," he said softly. "What does fresh air taste like to you?" Cecilia wondered why Clive was asking such ridiculous questions, then counted how long she'd been holed up in the smokey stench of the laboratory.

"I... I don't know. Clive, please. They will think of this as suspicious," Cecilia mumbled, suddenly uncomfortable. "Please..."

"They'll all think you're my girlfriend or something. But I'll go. Goodbye, Ceci," Clive said and walked off, casting an apologetic glance back at Cecilia, who was now leaning against the wall, arms folded, glaring at him in her normal way. Clive smirked to himself and left Cecilia in peace. She lifted herself from the wall and walked the way to Chinatown, passing Layton's group silently. Cecilia entered the book shop, which she always went to whenever she was out. Maya was used to losing a fair load of the shop's supply whenever Cecilia visited, but the shop was overflowing so for once she could use it.

"Can I see the books on physics?" Cecilia asked. Maya nodded and showed Cecilia the science section, waving a hand over the entire physics shelf. Cecilia loaded every book onto her pile and topped it off with an English-Swedish dictionary, then forked over 80 of her small section of the inheritance. Cecilia had received 1,000 while Clive had taken the rest for himself. He would treat Cecilia with interesting gadgets from time to time, but Cecilia rarely touched some of the gadgets, but others she used frequently, like her computer. Her phone was nearly untouched, only used for some important texts and calls.

Cecilia lugged the books for most of the way but a kind scientist on his way to the laboratory took half the books for Cecilia.

"Thank you," Cecilia said in her monotone voice as she took back the books.

"Och, well, ye really should git out mare often, Cecilia," the scientist replied in his Scottish accent. "Ye cannae hole yerself in forever."

"I know, Cuthbert," Cecilia replied, wishing he would shut up so she could go back to her room. "But I'm busy with my research - without my research, our plan would ultimately fail. I must go and study physics for the next experiment I have planned. I will hopefully see you at tea." Cecilia turned and, without a further word, walked off. Cecilia didn't run into Larisa on the way, which she was thankful for, as Larisa hated it when Cecilia piled the books up on her desk. She pulled out her chair and sat down, immersing herself in the world of physics when her phone rang. Her phone was a distinctive ringtone - nobody else had 'Spider Pig' as their ringtone, so she knew it was her phone for sure. Cecilia picked up without glancing at the caller - there was only one person who had her number.

"Prepare the fortress. Layton is about to figure everything out - he'll take some time in doing so. Check the heat signals - I'll bring a hostage with me," Clive explained.

"Got it," Cecilia answered. Clive wondered if she had 'got it' but he knew his sister was reliable. She had essentially created the ideas behind the fortress's mechanics, so she knew more of it than he.

Cecilia took the lift down into the river and admired the beautiful transparent tunnel that she had designed. She had made the blueprints, calculated the height and width and how much material would be needed. The tunnel was quite long, but it led to Clive's massive mobile fortress. It was more Cecilia's doing, but the siblings had collaborated on the fortress. Cecilia noticed that Clive had already positioned guards around the fortress, but only a few of the guards looked at Cecilia. She entered the control room and tapped a long sequence of buttons, then left to prepare a place for whatever hostage Clive would drag back. Not long after Cecilia had finished preparing the fortress, Clive came by, dragging Flora with him.

"Clive!" Cecilia complained. "I would prefer you didn't bring back a girl, but if you're going to, DON'T DRAG HER. You're ruining her clothes and according to my calculations that entire outfit cost about fifty to sixty pounds." Clive rolled his eyes and shoved Flora at Cecilia.

"Never mind her clothes! We've got much more important things to worry about. Now get her locked up!" he ordered. "Oh, and do it quickly. We haven't much time before Layton thinks of some absurd way to get into the fortress." Cecilia grabbed Flora's hand and gracefully guided Flora down to the Ventilation Floor, then without any hint of mercy, Cecilia pushed Flora into the cage and shut it, sealing the doors with a puzzle she'd made in her spare time.

"I'm sorry, Flora," Cecilia said, but the monotone properties of her voice made her sound anything but sorry. She turned around and was about to leave when Flora called out.

"Wait! Who are you?" Flora called. Cecilia turned.

"Who am I...? I am Cecilia Dove. But I've already told you that. Must I remind you of everything?" Cecilia asked boredly, leaning against the wall.

"But why are you doing this?" Flora asked.

"I'm doing this because my brother wants me to, and without my brother I am but an empty shell," Cecilia yawned. "If you've no more to ask, I have better things to do than stand around answering meaningless questions."

"Who's your brother?" Flora inquired, trying to get to the point. Cecilia stood in thought for a moment then excused herself for several minutes, and returned in different attire. One of Clive's spare blue hats (that didn't fit him), a shirt with three-quarter length sleeves, a navy blue jacket, a bright orange pencil skirt, blue thigh-high tights and brown boots.

"Is this enough?" Cecilia asked, reaching back and pulling the bauble from her hair. Her hair floated down and lay on her shoulders, shining in the artificial light.

"You're Clive's sister?" Flora suggested. Cecilia rolled her eyes.

"Well, duh! Why else would I be following him around like a headless chicken?" she asked boredly. "Now I've got things to do. Your Layton is already here, and coming, so I must go. Don't tell him of my relationship with Clive. I will tell him, when the time is right." And with that, Cecilia turned and walked away.

"Mistress Cecilia!" Larisa called, her voice slightly muffled by the fact she was covering her mouth. "Come here!" Cecilia, from amidst the smoke and wreckage, had been gathering her folders and endangering her life, but she'd stuffed everything of importance into her rucksack.

"I'm coming!" she called, running to Larisa. The maid pulled Cecilia out through a door. Don Paolo's flying machine was sitting out and Cecilia dived into it, followed by Larisa. Cecilia needed only one glance to figure out how the mediocre controls worked and she flew herself down to the grounds of London. Cecilia grabbed Larisa's hand and rushed over to the area where 'Future London's' citizens were gathered, along with Inspector Chelmey and Constable Barton. Cecilia blended in instantly and lost Larisa, but she didn't care. Cecilia could see no sign of Clive and looked up at the fortress. A car was flying down - wait. Cecilia grinned at the good piece of machinery then caught sight of Clive in the back seat and let out a relieved sigh.

"Ceci!" Cecilia's one and only friend, who she rarely saw and mostly texted, Paige, ran over. "Oh, good. You're safe!"

"Of course I'm safe. But my brother..." Cecilia frowned. "I'm not sure about him. He was in that flying car."

"Why not go over and see?" Paige suggested. Cecilia nodded, briefly thanked Paige and then ran over to where the car had landed. Instead of finding her brother, Clive found her.

"Cecilia!" he called. Cecilia spun round to see Clive, tired-looking and a bit messy, but still fine. Cecilia's eyes lit up and she ran at Clive, greeting him with a hug. The last time Cecilia's eyes had lit up was when she and Clive had been with Constance Dove, and Constance had helped Cecilia finish her first invention: the E-Diary. A diary only opened by your fingerprint, then written in special multicoloured ink. That had been a great many years ago.

"Are you alright?" Clive asked, drawing away.

"I'm fine... But what's more important is, are YOU alright?" Cecilia questioned.

"Me...? I'm okay. But I need to go talk with Layton. I'll see you later," Clive said, giving Cecilia a sad smile. He turned and walked away and Cecilia felt the urge to cry, but she couldn't. She was Cecilia Dove, the hardest and most emotionless girl in all of London.

Cecilia Dove couldn't cry. But on that fateful day, she sank to her knees and cried, the first time she had cried since she was two years old. 


	2. Chapter 2

Professor Hershel Layton had been called out for tea in an obscure location - up in the Scottish highlands. The letter of request hadn't been signed, but it seemed desperate. So Layton found himself standing in front of Pam's Coffee Shop in Kingussie. It had a warm, homey sort of feel. Layton glanced at a model ice cream and resisted the urge to laugh at its cuteness.

The professor entered the caf and spotted the table he had been requested to sit at, number six. There were other people in the caf . Someone hidden by a newspaper they were reading, a child and his mother treating themselves to cake, and a man alone drinking coffee while reading the newspaper on the table. As Layton made his order for an Earl Grey tea, the person who had hidden themselves behind a newspaper shut the paper and stood up, sitting at Layton's table. The person was a girl with straight, long beige-coloured hair. She was wearing a blouse and flared jeans. Her eyes were black and showed no hint of emotion in them.

"Hershel Layton, I presume?" the girl asked coldly, continuing to browse through the newspaper.

"That's right. And yourself?" Layton returned. His voice didn't falter and he didn't question the girl at all, even though she was a stranger. Layton found the coldness of the girl strange, as if it had been broken then repaired badly.

"My name is of no importance quite yet, Hershel," the girl replied coolly. "It has only been a few days since Clive Dove was arrested. I presume you know him?"

"I do. What of it?" Layton asked, taking a sip of his newly delivered tea.

"And does Clive have any relatives?" the girl asked.

"Not any living ones that I know of," Layton replied.

"Then I presume the name Cecilia is not familiar to you?" the girl asked, raising an eyebrow. Layton shook his head. "Take some time to examine this photograph. I will be back in several minutes." The girl stood up and walked off, leaving a photograph on the table. Layton looked at the photo. A young Clive was standing with his arm around a girl, probably just a year younger than him. She had the same hair and eyes as Clive and her face was the same shape as his. They shared such resemblance, it couldn't be coincidental. Who was the girl? Just as Layton began to ponder, the girl returned in new clothes.

"Who are you?" Layton asked curiously. The girl placed a hand on her hip and smirked.

"Cecilia Dove, Clive's younger sister," Cecilia said. "Whom you entirely failed to detect, despite my appearance in many reports."

"But it never did state your surname," Layton pointed out. "When I saw a Cecilia, I just presumed you were another inhabitant. I never would've dreamed you would be Clive's sister. I never obtained any official reports; there were none."

"A good point - but aren't you the famous Hershel Layton? The Golden Garden, St. Mystere, Folsense and then you deducted Clive with barely a shred of evidence. Surely you should find a simple girl?" Cecilia mocked.

"If you brought me here to mock me, I'll finish my tea and leave," Layton replied coolly, sending a frosty glare at Cecilia who barely noticed.

"No, that's not what I brought you here for. I visited Clive in prison yesterday and he told me about a citizen of Future London that disappeared. It wasn't just a mediocre member; Alma Ryers was one of the main parts of the plan. She was to act as a future Flora, as it would look suspicious if Flora didn't appear. But the day before you arrived, Alma wouldn't answer her mobile phone, her house was empty and nobody had seen her. We had to erase Alma from the entire plan, which caused quite a bit of insanity for a day. I was considered, but I was rejected because of my personality. Eventually, we gave up on Flora. But Alma is still gone," Cecilia explained.

"Interesting," Layton nodded. "But what does that have to do with me?"

"A lot," Cecilia said, placing an envelope on the table. "If you'll read the letter. Feel free to read it aloud if that makes you think more intelligently." Layton decided to read it aloud, if only so he could hear the words.

"Dear Cecilia, Clive & Hershel... I hope this letter finds you badly, as I do not wish you to be in good health, not now nor ever. I had hoped Cecilia would search Ryers's house more thoroughly, but she overlooked many obvious clues. What a fool she is. Anyway, I am holding Alma hostage. A ransom is necessary for her release. In the meantime, I am torturing her. I would like to meet you at Pat's Coffee Shop. Any date from 10am til 3pm is fine, but please hurry," Layton read. He put down the letter and turned to the man who was drinking coffee and still reading the paper.

"Found me out, hmm? Very well. Follow me, Hershel, Cecilia," the man said, pulling on a pair of sunglasses and laying down his newspaper. His skin was pale and pulled against his face, revealing his high cheekbones. Huge bags lay under the man's eyes and he was wearing layer upon layer of clothing, even though the heating was on in the building and both Cecilia and Layton were covered in sweat in their small amount of layers. The man led them into the male bathroom, but Cecilia wasn't repulsed by the idea of entering a male bathroom. She was blurred from all type of nervousness surrounding opposite genders, as she hadn't grown up properly. At school, she had no friends and only had studying on her mind. She ignored everyone but the teacher.

The men's toilet was scarcely used, Cecilia noted. She'd seen plenty of male toilets that had been used - stains on the wall, wet tissue paper, et cetera. This toilet was clean - the walls had never been stained, the floors were clean and shiny, too shiny to ever have been covered with wet tissue paper. Cecilia's eye saw more than the average person, and she brushed past the man, kicking open a door. Sitting on the toilet, gagged and handcuffed, was Alma Ryers. Cecilia spun round, pulling a gun out of her pocket and pointing at the man.

"You..." Cecilia began, trailing off. She approached the man, pressing the gun to his forehead. "In case you're thinking that I'm not going to pull this trigger, remember who my brother is. I've also bribed all the shopkeepers - they're ridding our money right now. None of us were ever here."

"Cecilia," Layton hastily interrupted. "You don't have to do this." He didn't want a repeat of Clive, especially with such a talented girl whose science calculations rivalled those of leading scientists. "They won't pity you if you have no motive."

"No motive?" Cecilia spat. "Oh, I have plenty of motive. Now. I want Alma set free, right now. Or the pair of you get it. I'm not leaving eyewitnesses behind." The man walked over to Alma, wary of the gun pointed at his head, and pulled off the hostage's gag and released her from the handcuffs. Alma fled the building instantly.

"What is your motive?" Layton asked, careful not to bring Cecilia's rage and blow himself and the mysterious man to Hell.

"This... monstrosity of a man... A bullet to Constance's head, bullets to my arms, then the bullets that are meant for Clive that I take. This man killed Constance Dove, and I suppose I can say he killed me, since I proceeded to flatline six times during my operation," Cecilia spat. "Give me one good reason why I don't kill you now." She was no longer speaking to Layton, instead to the man, who felt the cold barrel of the gun against the center of his forehead again.

"Then we put him in jail," Layton said calmly, noticing the man unable to formulate a reason. Cecilia shook her head.

"Jail won't do it. You've got five seconds to think of a reason yourself," Cecilia growled. "Five. Four. Three. Two. One. Zero." Without hesitation, she pulled the trigger and Layton found himself covered in the man's blood and brains. What was left of the man's body slumped and fell. Cecilia walked over to Layton, casually looked him up and down and pulled the bullet from a bit of brain. Layton gagged - in a few minutes, he was going to throw up whether he liked it or not. Cecilia placed her thumb on Layton's cheek and retracted it, glancing at the blood that had been transferred to her thumb. Cecilia pocketed the gun, washed her hands in the sink and walked away in perfect time, because the minute she'd gone, Layton vomited on the floor and called the police.

Cecilia sat alone in her sizeable mansion. She had dismissed a great many servants, but Larisa had refused to go and was doing the duties of many slaves - cooking, cleaning, laundry... Cecilia set aside her precious research to tidying the Dove household each day, but the only work that needed doing was dusting. Cecilia grew bored of it, so she switched to landry duty. She sat at her desk, several books open and her empty paper filled with scribbles but Cecilia couldn't think any more. The man she had shot - she didn't even know his name. To say she had planned the shooting in advance was wrong in a sense - Cecilia wanted to keep the meeting behind closed doors, but the situation had escalated when Cecilia recognised the man as the murderer of Constance Dove.

"M'lady," came Larisa's worried call. "Are you quite alright?"

"I'm fine, Larisa. As I told you, you are dismissed. I no longer need people working here. There is little to no mess, hardly any laundry to do, and I am perfectly able to cook for myself," Cecilia persisted.

"No! I'm staying with you! You're unfit to be on your own, Cecilia, look at you!" Larisa yelled, getting personal. Larisa only used Cecilia's name when she was attempting to make a point, but when Cecilia merely blew a strand of hair out her face, Larisa knew it was time. "Ugh, I'm calling you a therapist."

"PLEASE!" Cecilia screamed, stopping Larisa. Her employer and friend's distress was rare, and only was shown when Larisa mentioned calling a therapist. "Please... No therapists..." Larisa looked at Cecilia's eyes. They showed no emotion, as usual. Larisa began to wonder if Cecilia had been so out of touch with the world that she didn't know how to show emotions any more. But the quality to her voice stopped Larisa from getting a therapist and leaving Cecilia to her research, though as days went by there was no work produced until there was a ring of the doorbell. Only one person was scheduled to ring the doorbell that day - Clive Dove, after his early release from prison. He was looking forward to it almost as much as Cecilia, but the distraught sister needed Clive more than he needed her.

Larisa caught the door first, but Cecilia was down the stairs in a flash, reminding both Clive and Larisa that despite her withdrawn personality, Cecilia was well exercised and could run like a demon. Clive had only walked into the house when Cecilia threw herself into his arms. Clive struggled to keep himself upright but won the struggle, wrapping his arms around his sister. She was dependant on him.

"Okay, okay, I'm home," Clive said, disentangling himself from Cecilia's arms. She followed him through to the living room, where Clive noticed her lack of sleep and had her sleep. He sat on one end of the sofa and Cecilia slept with her head on his lap and the rest of her body on the other half of the sofa. Cecilia, who had such difficulty sleeping with Clive in prison, fell asleep within several minutes. 


	3. Chapter 3

Clive opened the door and looked at the police standing there, wondering if they were for him. He shook the thought away: they WERE for him. Nobody else in the household had done anything.

"We'd like to talk to Cecilia Dove," the policeman growled. Clive frowned, wondering what his sister had done, and stepped away, letting the police in and directing them to the sitting room. The day before, he'd managed to carry Cecilia to bed as she had slept for so long it was already night and she had still been asleep.

"Larisa! We've got guests!" Clive called and the maid came rushing down instantly, briskly walking into the living room while Clive walked up the stairs and knocked on Cecilia's door. She sounded healthier than ever.

"I'm coming!" Cecilia called, placing down her pen. With Clive back, her brain was functioning well and she had scrawled scientific calculations on three sheets of paper and was still trying to discover why humans sleep. She followed Clive down to the living room while he explained the police were there. Cecilia stiffened, knowing they were here because of the shooting. This would be Clive's first time hearing of it, and he would be disappointed in Cecilia's behaviour. Cecilia sat down on the sofa next to Clive, keeping away from the policemen.

"So, Miss Dove. Have you been to Scotland recently?" a policeman asked.

"Can't say I have," Cecilia replied. The lie was completely hidden - you couldn't have detected it even if you were a professional. She was just far, far too good.

"Our tapes disagree. May we use your television?" the other policeman asked.

"Yes, you may," Cecilia replied, knowing this was going to lead to her in prison for life. The policeman who had asked if he could use the television placed a tape in and the footage rolled. Cecilia's body froze up as she saw herself on screen, holding a gun to the man's head. Everyone in the footage was speaking, but the words seemed like gibberish to Cecilia. As she pulled the trigger in the footage, it seemed to echo in the room. Cecilia gripped Clive's arm for comfort as she watched herself retrieve the bullet out the brains that had been splattered on Layton and leave, then she watched him throw up and call the police straight afterwards. The policeman thankfully turned the video off quickly, seeing both Larisa and Cecilia's faces growing pale.

"So, Miss Dove, would you like to explain why you put a bullet through this man's head and traumatized the good Professor?" one of the policeman asked. Cecilia sat there, her eyes wide and her face pale. She was unable to move, unable to speak. Clive had never seen his sister like that before.

"Can I get you two to leave the room for a bit?" Clive asked the policemen calmly. "I'll try and get her to calm down. Larisa, get our guests some tea then I want you back here." Larisa escorted the policemen out and left Clive and Cecilia alone for a bit of family time. The second the policemen had closed the door, Cecilia started crying. Clive let her cry until she couldn't cry any more.

"I'm sorry, Clive! I just... I just got the letter and... Then I saw him and..." Cecilia still could hardly speak. Eventually, she was ready to speak to Clive. "Did you hear everything said on the tape?"

"Of course," Clive replied.

"Then you know why I shot him?" Cecilia asked softly. Clive nodded. "I'll leave you to speak with the police, then. I don't think I can bear it." Clive nodded and let Cecilia return to her room. Cecilia collapsed on her bed and slept. The policemen left the entire household tense and the next morning, Cecilia answered the door only to be arrested and driven off. Clive wasted no time in driving after her and when he arrived at Scotland Yard he was told to wait before he could see Cecilia. A few hours later, the police got nothing out of Cecilia and called Clive in to help them get something out of Cecilia. Clive sat calmly in the interrogation, next to Cecilia, who was obviously stressed. She was chewing on her nails and fiddling with the ribbon in her hair.

"So, Cecilia, why did you do it?" the policeman asked. Clive didn't need to assist with this question. With him there, Cecilia had been given a boost of courage.

"Watch the tape. I do state my motive in there. Or ask Hershel. He heard everything. I was planning on killing him, too, but I decided he was a bit too smart to kill off," Cecilia said coldly, returning to her normal nasty self.

"Okay," the only policewoman, the policeman's partner, murmured, scribbling something down in a notebook. "So, where did you get the gun?"

"Ugh, are you idiots? I have a license! I bought it out of a shop!" Cecilia groaned. "Clive. License." Clive fished in his pocket - he had borrowed Cecilia's gun license for a while, and he still had it in his pocket. He pulled it out and placed it in the middle of the table. The policewoman pulled on a glove and took it as evidence.

"Where is the gun now?" the policeman asked. Cecilia pulled it out of her pocket and placed it on the table. "But we searched you!"

"They were bribed with a mere 50 each. How much are you paying your people?" Cecilia replied. "Give them a raise or something. They were very nice to me." The policewoman growled.

"That's enough, Cecilia!" Clive burst out. He regained his composure for a second. "Will you stop taunting them already? What the hell did they do to you?" Cecilia stayed quiet, knowing she had incurred her brother's wrath. Clive turned to the policeman and policewoman. "I would like you to hold off any further interrogation until a certain Hershel Layton arrives. And for him to arrive, you must call him." The interrogators looked at each other and nodded, then Cecilia was thrown into a cell for the wait. Clive had to wait in the waiting room and every minute was agony. Absolute, sheer agony.

Professor Layton sat opposite Cecilia and Clive. They had finally been allowed to talk, after Cecilia had been fully searched without a bribe and Clive had been searched. Layton had been searched, but his search was not as long as Cecilia's had been. Cecilia had even been forced to remove her ring, which could do absolutely nothing. The police were certain it was a grenade and had taken it from her.

"Cecilia," Layton said, the cold and harsh qualities to his voice startling him. "What you did was wrong." Cecilia's gaze remained unfaltering, almost as if it was burning into Layton's very soul. "And what you did to me was equally wrong."

"Professor, I hadn't exactly planned on shooting a man's brains into your face," Cecilia pointed out with a laugh that sent the hairs on the back of Layton's neck to stand up. "I had not planned on the very murder at all. It was only when I recognised him that the plan became evident - I shoot both your brains out and make a run for it. I knew I shouldn't have let you survive."

"Then why did you let me survive? Why didn't you kill me?" Layton asked. Cecilia rolled her eyes.

"Hershel, I didn't kill you because you're a talented man. That is all," Cecilia said. "I did not call you here to tell me what I did was wrong. I called you here because I need help."

"Help? What could you possibly need help with?" Layton asked.

"I need you to get me out of prison. If you do this, I promise never to shoot another person, and I owe you unlimited favours," Cecilia said. Layton looked her up and down.

"No," he said. "I'm not going to break the law for you, Cecilia."

"Very well. Then do me a favour," Cecilia said. "I need you to get me a famous attorney from the USA, then. His name is Phoenix Wright."

"That I can do for you," Layton replied. "When will you need him?"

"From the 29th of June onwards, until my trial finishes," Cecilia said. Layton nodded and left. 


End file.
